reignofconflagrationfandomcom-20200216-history
Razor
The "Razor" Anti-Aircraft Crawler is a specially designed anti-aircraft transport vehicle, which won't go down without a fight. Its one of many vehicles that can survive a take down until its fully destroyed. The crawler is currently in active service within two factions below: * Forth Reich of Yuri - Main transport and anti-aircraft vehicle, capable of crossing the water * Iron Dragon PLA - Built locally by China's military contractors, used by China's Spec-Ops Division * Robot Empire - Anti-aircraft and main transport vehicle utilised by an unknown general Forth Reich of Yuri "Tear them apart!" - Razor operator - The Razor Crawler is one of many forms of the BTR-80 series. Unlike the Russian Resistance's version of the Razor which is known as the Quantum Crawler, they are weaker while fighting enemy units. The Razor can go down against enemy vehicles, which will turn it into an immobile bunker. Any soldiers who are lucky inside the vehicle, can shoot out of the vehicle if they desire to. But once the vehicle is turned into an immobile bunker, they can get damaged around half-way. The vehicle can survive being taken out of action, but the soldiers will have to escape or call for another transport vehicles to pick them up. Down..... But Not Out These vehicles are mostly powerful against enemy aircraft while on the move. But, however, they can take a serious beating if they become a prey to enemy tanks and anti-armour vehicles on the battlefield. The Razor Crawlers are best against enemy infantry when they are mobile. However, once the crawlers are knocked out and becomes immobile, it doesnt means it is useless for Yuri even they are not mobile anymore. These crawler don't go down without a fight like the GLRF's OmniCity Battle Buses, changing into a small metallic fortification or shelter for other infantry of the vehicle Reich if the goes becomes immobile. Chinese Variant "Give them a taste of napalm bullets" - Chinese Bushhunter operator - To be added... Rumoured Stolen Variant "Light'em up boys" - Robot Bushhunter operator - There are several Razor Crawlers which are in active service of the Iron Dragon PLA, but some have been reported sporting blue colouring like on some vehicles, they were found being utilised with several assets such as robotic soldiers utilised by an Unknown Commander and it is known to be attacking several forces of China's armed regiments and many other forces. It is designated as the Type-84 "Bushhunter" by the Chinese forces, are mostly used as replacements for the Slicer tank during its combat service, although there are no modifications added onto the crawlers such as additional armour or weapons, these vehicles are preferred by this Unknown Commander, since it is known to be a good transport and good for taking out enemy aircraft at the same, the Bushhunter have some cheaper prices and construction time over the Slicer. On the year of 2031, a report was released by the Chinese Military which stated that several Bushhunters in Chinese livery were stolen and were attacking American and Company forces within Eurasian regions and in the Middle East, which caused criticism and pressure on China's armed forces. But after examination military operatives released CCTV footage of Robotic Soldiers dressed in Chinese uniform were found gunning down security guards and soldiers, then afterwards taken the vehicles and used them against China's allies for several unknown reasons, reports also stated that the attacks were caused by the Resistance or the Forth Reich which China's ambassadors and military officials denied. Gallery To be updated... Related Vehicles: * Type-38 "Protector" Crawler: Built in China for patrols and transport, boasting capabilities for crossing the water, the current protector is lightweight, cheap and equipped with a light machine gun. * BTR-80 "Quantum" Crawler: These Pre-Kalini Crisis amphibious crawlers which are currently in active service of the Russian Resistance also have transport capabilities but they can't attack aircraft.﻿ Behind the Scenes * The Razor Crawler is combined with the chassis of the Chinese Troop Crawler and the GLA's Quad Cannon, there are some added extras to both models such as hatches and windows. * Can become an immobile bunker once downed, similar to the Battle Bus from Generals Zero Hour. Category:Units Category:Units of the Forth Reich of Yuri Category:Units of the Iron Dragon PLA Category:Units of the Boss General Category:Vehicles Category:Russian Vehicles Category:Units of Multiple Origins